Freddy Krueger vs Candyman
Freddy Krueger vs Candyman is a What-if Death Battle made by Kamehameha300. Description Vengeful Spirits killed by angry mobs battle to da death! Who will succeed? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Slashers. Humans or Supernatural Beings murdering others for there own needs. Boomstick: And it doesn't help at all that these two are also Vengeful Spirits that want REVENGE. Like Freddy Krueger, The Springwood Slasher. Wiz: And Candyman, the Man in the Mirror. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Freddy Krueger Wiz: Frederick Charles Krueger was born in 1942. He was the son of a woman that worked at an Insane Asylum. Her name was Amanda. Boomstick: One day, Amanda accidentally got locked in a cell with 100 crazed inmates. They raped and abused her. Damn. 100 Maniacs seems like overkill. After his mom died, Freddy was sent to live with an abusive alcoholic douchebag named Mr. Underwood. Wiz: People at school heard about his mothers rape...and teased him for it. The rage got to him, and he then killed the school Hamster. Boomstick: Jeez Freddy. Ever heard of counting to ten?. Anyway, in his adult years Freddy cut himself regularly. He liked it, and found pleasure in inflicting pain among himself and others. Then he killed Mr. Underwood. Douche had it coming. Wiz: A little while later, Freddy became a child kidnapper and killer. His weapon of choice was a glove with fish knives on the fingers. He wasn't caught, so the parents of those kids decided to light Freddy's house on fire with him in it. However, he made a deal with Dream Demons, and they gave him special abilities. Boomstick: Freddy is now a dream demon himself, and possesses powers such as Shape Shifting, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, and many others. He can also use his victim or opponents fear or dreams against them. Like when he killed a woman who wanted to be a movie star by smashing her head into a TV! Plus when he kills his victims, they stay dead no matter who the hell they are. He is a great fighter, and was even able to hold his own against Jason Voorhees. IN THE REAL WORLD .Holy Shit! Wiz: Unfortunately, Freddy isn't invincible out in the real world. He is also very cocky, so it isn't very hard to trick him. Plus, he has other strange weaknesses. Such as Holy Water, Other Powerful Beings, his devoured Souls used against him, and most of all, being forgotten. Boomstick: Even then, when Freddy is around, DON'T. GO. TO. SLEEP. (Freddy Krueger: WELCOME TO PRIME TIME BITCH!) Boomstick: Ha Ha. Candyman Wiz: Today, Candyman is a vengeful entity that murders the people that chant is name in the mirror five times. But he wasn't always this way. In fact, he lived a normal life before his ghastly transformation. Boomstick: Candyman was originally a son of a slave who made shoes in the shitty Racist War Times. He eventually becomes a well known artist, who sought out his dream of producing portraits. He also became very wealthy and successful in the process. Hooray for Dreams coming true! Wiz: After marrying and having a child with a White Woman, Candyman was attacked by a Lynch Mob hired by the father of his wife, who chopped off his painting hand and replaced it with a hook. They smeared him with honey, and he was stung to death by hungry bees. A little boy tasted the honey, and said "Candyman!" That gave him his name. Now, he murders the people that say his legend is superstition, or ones that chant his name five times in the mirror. So, I guess the bigger kill count, the bigger the amount of idiots. It's not like he would kill you for no reason...just don't...say his name. Boomstick: Candyman has powers too. His Superhuman Strength allows him to throw people around with ease. His Teleportation allows him to...teleport. He can fly and levitate. But his coolest power of all, is to control BEES. He can use bees to violently sting his victims. He once covered all of Chicago with them! Candyman has incredible badass Bee range. Plus, he has that voice smoother than velvet! Wiz: How does that help him in this fight? Boomstick: I...don't actually know. Wiz: Candyman also uses his hook as a Weapon to murder his victims. However, if you destroy the mirror he is in, he will cease to exist. But even then, Candyman is dangerous. Uh, Boomstick, what the hell are you doing with that mirror? Boomstick: Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candy-''' Wiz: BOOMSTICK NOOOOOOO!!! (Candyman: I am the writing on the wall, the whisper in the classroom. Without these things, I am nothing.) Pre-Death Battle ''(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)''' Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Meanwhile in a Random Persons house... Three teenage girls were having a sleepover. They were clearly tired, but it they wouldn't go to bed just yet. Katie: Ok guys. It's been fun, but we should really get to bed. Stephanie: Wait girl. Let's play Truth or Dare before we go to bed. Katie clearly didn't have time for this. But she thought: "Screw It" and that they could squeeze in one round before bed. Ashley: Alright girl. Truth or Dare? Katie: Dare. Ashley: I dare you to "summon" Candyman. Katie had no idea what they were talking about. Katie: Candyman? Summon? What do I have to do? Stephanie: You have to go up to the Bathroom, turn off all the lights, light a candle, look straight into the mirror, and chant Candyman 5 times. Katie: I don't know... Stephanie and Ashley rushed Katie upstairs, gave her a candle and a lighter, and locked the door. Katie sighed, and turned off the lights, then lit her candle. Katie'': It's okay Katie. It's just a myth. Katie took a deep breath... '''Katie: Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman. At first nothing happened, but when Katie turned on the lights and looked back...Candyman was waiting there. Katie was so terrified, she didn't scream. Candyman lifted his hook and brought it down on Katie's neck. Blood spurted from the wound, as Candyman yanked out the hook. Meanwhile with the other girls... Stephanie: She's been in there for a while. I'll go check on her. Ashley mumbled drowsily, before falling asleep. Stephanie rolled her eyes and marched upstairs, and knocked on the door. Stephanie: Katie! Come out. I gotta brush my teeth. No Answer. Stephanie: Katie? The door swung open, and she found Katie's corpse...and Candyman. Before she could scream, Candyman swing his hook into her head, killing her. Candyman: Blood has no worth, if it is not shed. Candyman heard a scream. It was coming from the Living Room. Candyman flew down stairs, and saw a bloodied corpse and a burnt man wearing a Sweater, a Fedora, and a knifed glove. 2 Minutes Earlier... Ashley woke up in a Boiler Room. She had no idea how she got here. She wandered around and heard an evil laugh echoing through the area. Suddenly, she turned around and saw the one and only...Freddy Krueger. Freddy Krueger: Welcome Bitch. Ashley: Who are you?!?! Freddy Krueger: The man of your nightmares. Freddy than grabbed Ashley by her neck, and thrusted his Glove into her stomach. Ashley screamed until life slipped away, that last thing she heard was Freddy's laugh. Freddy reappeared in the real world. Freddy: Thank fuck she's gone. But where is the other- Freddy and Candyman were now face to face. Freddy: Who the fuck are you? Candyman: I am Candyman. Freddy: CANDYMAN?! Sounds like a gay name. Candyman: I am going to ignore that insult. Now if you'll excuse me. Freddy stopped him. Freddy: Oh no you don't! No one steals my kill and gets away with it! Candyman brings down his hook, only for it to be blocked by Freddy's claw with a loud SHING! FIGHT!!! Freddy kicked Candyman in the gut. But Candyman retaliated with a backhand. Candyman uppercutted Freddy, and threw him on a table, which broke on impact. Freddy jumped up and slashed Candyman with his glove, but Candyman quickly recovered and kicked Freddy across the room. Freddy: Ugh. Candyman: You can give up now, and I will make your death quick. Freddy Krueger: F-Fuck You. Candyman grabs Freddy by his throat. Freddy then kicks Candyman, making him lose his grip. Freddy: Nice Try, Candybitch. But I've one last trick up my sleeve. They stare each other down. Freddy: Bye! Freddy dashes out the door and down the street. Candyman flies after Freddy and grabs him. He slowly starts levitating, until they're high in the air. Candyman: You cannot hurt me demon! I am more powerful than you. So I must kill you. Freddy: Don't you fucking dare. Candyman sneers and throws Freddy. Freddy screams as he crashes through a window to an abandoned hospital. Candyman flies through the window and walks through the hallway. The lights were flickering, giving the area a creepy feeling. Candyman: SHOW YOURSELF DEMON! YOUR TRICKS DO NOT FRIGHTEN ME! Suddenly, Freddy leaped behind him with 2 big syringes and jams them into Candyman's shoulders. Candyman threw off Freddy, but he could barely walk to Freddy before he passed out. Meanwhile in the Dream Realm. Candyman's eyes jolted open. He realized where he was. Freddy's voice boomed through the room. Freddy: Welcome to your nightmare. You are not in power here. I am. I am a god. Freddy popped up behind Candyman, and kicked him into a wall. He punched Candyman across the room. Candyman jumped up and slashed Freddy, but instead of Blood, cockroaches spilled out. Freddy cackled. Candyman then opens his coat and reveals a bloodied ribcage with many swarming bees. Freddy: What...the fuck. Candyman unleashes an army of bees to attack Freddy. Soon, Freddy is covered in many stinging bees. Candyman grabs Freddy and stabs him many times, but Freddy flicks him away. He then winks and a big container of honey dumps on Candyman. Candyman: Wait. NO! I can make you...immortal. Freddy laughs. Freddy: Your begging is pathetic. Come on, "BEE" REALISTIC! The bees turn around and start to attack the screaming Candyman. Freddy: OOH. IS IT GETTING COLD IN HERE? THIS WILL GET YOU ALL NICE AND TOASTY! Freddy opens a void of fire and drops Candyman in there, burning him to a crisp. Freddy'': See you in hell. Bitch. KO!!! Freddy laughs and teleports away, while Candyman's ashes are burned too. Results '''Boomstick: Aw man. What a waste of a perfectly good hook. Wiz: This didn't rally come as a surprise. Candyman doesn't show any real fight skill, or experience. Freddy also had more wit, and skill. Boomstick: Plus, all Freddy really had to do was take out Candyman in the dream realm. Now you COULD say that this was wrong because when Freddy beat the shit out of Jason in the dream ream, he didn't stay dead. That's because he CAN'T. Jason Voorhees doesn't really die much. And his durability is crazy! Freddy pretty much tops Candyman's feats too. Wiz: Indeed. Candyman has had the advantage due to being out if the dream realm. But once Freddy managed to drug him, it was all over. This trick HAS proved successful, as he used it on Jason. Boomstick: Candyman doesn't really have an abnormal feats. Freddy is extremely close to Candyman's Strength, Speed, and Skill in the real world, and Dream Freddy is on a whole other level. Wiz: The Bottom line is that Freddy tops Candyman in Strength, Speed, Durability, and Experience. There is a chance Candyman COULD kill Freddy, but that result is less likely. Boomstick: Looks like Freddy was too hot to handle. Wiz: The Winner is Freddy Krueger. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle... ???: Everything is in a smile. VS ???: Takin it like a champ! JOKER VS NEGAN Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Kamehameha300